THE BRAVEST POKEMON MASTER
by Hattie
Summary: Ash is in a Pokemon battle. Something goes very wrong....


  
  
Category Pokemon, rating G, drama  
summary Ash is in a Pokemon battle. Something goes  
very wrong. . . .  
  
THE BRAVEST POKEMON MASTER  
  
Ages Ash--16, Misty--18, Brock--20, Tracey--19  
  
"Hey, are you Ash Ketchum?" The boy came up to Ash,  
Misty, and Brock while they were eating lunch in the  
park in Violet City.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ash. What can I do for you?" Ash asked,  
looking up from his sandwich.  
  
"I hear you just won the Johto League championship,"  
the boy said.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Ash smiled proudly.  
  
"Yes, for the third time," Misty added proudly.  
  
"My name is Darren," the boy said. "I challenge you  
to a Pokemon battle."  
  
"All right. When?" Ash was always ready for a Pokemon  
battle.  
  
"How about right now?" Darren asked.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready." The two boys faced each other. Ash  
studied his opponent carefully. Darren looked to be  
about 12. Ash wondered briefly how much experience  
the boy had in battles.  
  
"Three Pokemon each, no time limit," Brock said.   
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes," Ash said. "Darren, you go first."  
  
"Ok," Darren said. "I choose Totodile." He threw his  
Pokeball and the water Pokemon appeared.  
  
"Then I choose Chikorita," Ash said, releasing his  
Pokemon.  
  
"Chiko!" the little grass Pokemon said as it appeared.  
  
"Totodile! Water Gun!" Darren called. Chikorita  
easily dodged the stream of water.  
  
"Ok, Chikorita, Razor Leaf now!" Ash called.   
Chikorita let loose several leaves. They hit  
Totodile. It fell, but got back up.  
  
"Your Totodile is good," Ash said. "But Chikorita is  
better. Chikorita! Vine Whip!"   
  
  
"Chiko!" The little Pokemon sent out vines from its  
neck and whipped Totodile. Darren's Totodile was  
still stunned from the Razor Leaf. It didn't take  
long to knock Totodile out.  
  
"Totodile is unable to battle!" Brock called.   
"Chikorita is the winner!"  
  
"Great job, Chikorita!" Ash called.  
  
"Totodile, you battled well," Darren said, recalling  
his Pokemon. "Now it's time for. . .Charmeleon."  
  
"Come on, Chikorita! We can win this!" Ash called.  
  
"Charmander! Ember!" Darren said. Charmeleon sent out  
fire from its mouth. Chikorita dodged it easily.  
  
"Ok, Chikorita, try Razor Leaf again," Ash called.   
Chikorita sent out its leaves again, but Charmeleon's  
flames burned them up.  
  
"Great job, Charmeleon," Darren said. "Now Fire  
Spin!" The Fire Spin attack was too much for  
Chikorita. It collapsed.  
  
"Oh! Chikorita!" Ash cried.  
  
"Chikorita is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the  
winner!" Brock called.  
  
"Chikorita, you were great. Now it's time to rest,"  
Ash said as he recalled Chikorita. "Now it's your  
turn, Pikachu! Go!"  
  
"Pikachu!" The little mouse was ready for battle.  
  
"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Darren ordered.   
  
"Use your agility, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu  
easily avoided Charmeleon's Flamethrower attacks.   
"Now, Pikachu, give it a Thundershock!"  
  
"Pika---chuuuu!!!!" Pikachu yelled, shooting  
electricity at Charmeleon. Charmeleon fell.  
  
"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins this  
round!" Brock called.  
  
"Charmeleon, return!" Darren recalled his Pokemon.   
"You did a great job. Now I choose Tyranitar!" He  
threw the Pokeball.  
  
"A Tyranitar, hmm?" Ash said, looking at the huge rock  
Pokemon. "Ok, Pikachu, ready?"  
  
"Chu!" the little Pokemon responded.  
  
"Tyranitar! Use Tackle Attack!" Darren called.   
  
"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash called. Pikachu easily  
avoided Tyranitar's Tackle. But the Pokemon was going  
too fast to stop. It slammed into Ash, knocking him  
to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ash!" Brock and Misty both screamed, running to Ash.   
Misty knelt beside Ash, Brock only a step behind her.   
He fellt for a pulse and found a faint one.   
"Somebody call an ambulance!" he yelled at the crowd.  
  
"Ash! Oh, Ash!" Misty reached for Ash's hand. "Hold  
on, Ash, please be ok."  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Darren said, recalling his  
Tyranitar. He ran to kneel beside Ash. "I didn't  
know this was going to happen."  
  
"I know," Brock said. "I just hope Ash is ok."  
  
Officer Jenny pushed through the crowd.   
  
"Stay back! Let them have room!" she said. "The  
ambulance will be here any minute."  
  
"Pikapi! Pi kachu Pikapi?" Ash! Are you ok, Ash  
Pikachu ran to Ash. Brock picked up Pikachu as the  
ambulance arrived. The paramedics did what they could  
for Ash and got him in the ambulance and left for the  
hospital.  
  
"I'll take you to the hospital," Officer Jenny said.   
She had one of her officers drive them to the hospital  
in his police car.  
  
+++++  
  
"We're looking for Ash Ketchum," Brock told the nurse  
at the desk as he and Misty hurried in.  
  
"You'll have to wait here," the nurse said. "I'll see  
what I can find out." Brock and Misty found seats.   
Brock still carried Pikachu.  
  
A few minutes later a nurse came to tell them Ash was  
being taken to surgery. She told them how to get to  
the waiting area on the surgical floor.   
  
"Go on, Misty," Brock said. "I'll be right up. I  
have to call Mrs. Ketchum." He gave Pikachu to Misty.  
"You go with Misty."  
  
It was almost three hours before the doctor came to  
talk to Brock and Misty.  
  
"How is Ash?" Brock asked. The doctor looked solemn.  
  
"He's critical," the doctor said. "There was a lot of  
internal bleeding. We barely pulled him through  
surgery. He has six broken ribs, both lungs are badly  
lacerated, and there was a lot of internal damage."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Misty asked.  
  
"We're doing all we can," the doctor said. "But it  
doesn't look good. I'm sorry."  
  
"Can we see him?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said. "He's still unconscious, but  
you can sit with him. He's in ICU."  
  
"Thank you," Misty said.  
  
"Have you called Ash's family? They should be here,"  
the doctor said.  
  
"Yes," Brock said. "His mother is on her way here  
now." The doctor nodded.  
  
A nurse showed Brock and Misty to the room where Ash  
lay unconscious. Misty had to fight back tears when  
she saw him and Brock looked stunned. Ash lay very  
still, his face white. Threre were IVs in both arms  
and he was hooked up to machines and monitors. A tube  
went down his throat to help him breathe.  
  
"Hang in there, Ash," Misty said as she sat beside  
Ash, holding his hand. "Hang on." Brock sat nearby  
holding Pikachu.  
  
+++++  
  
Deliah Ketchum arrived in Violet City late that  
evening. Tracey was with her. Brock and Misty were  
in the ICU waiting room.  
  
"How is Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked after she and Tracey  
had greeted Brock and Misty.  
  
"He's really bad," Misty said. "The doctor said it  
doesn't look good." It was obvious she had been  
crying. Brock told Mrs. Ketchum and Tracey what the  
doctor had told them earlier.  
  
"I want to see Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Where is  
he?"  
  
"We'll take you," Brock said. He and Misty took Mrs.  
Ketchum and Tracey in to see Ash.  
  
+++++  
  
For several days Brock, Misty, Tracey, and Mrs.  
Ketchum took turns sitting by Ash, talking to him,  
trying to get Ash to wake up. Finally on the third  
afternoon Ash's eye opened. He looked around,  
frightened, unable to speak because of the breathing  
tube. Brock was sitting by Ash's bed.  
  
"Hey, it's good to see you're awake, Ash!" Brock  
smiled. "Take it easy. Just lie still while I get  
the doctor." He hurried to tell a nurse, who paged  
Ash's doctor. The doctor had Brock wait in the  
waiting room with Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Misty. It  
was a while before the doctor came out.  
  
"Well, Ash is awake," he said. "But he's still  
critical.His chances of survival are still very slim."  
  
"Can we see Ash?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said. Brock picked up Pikachu and  
headed into Ash's room, followed by Tracey, Misty, and  
Mrs. Ketchum. Ash was still hooked up to the IV tubes  
and monitors, but the doctor had taken out the  
breathing tube. An oxygen mask was over Ash's face.  
  
"Hey, Ash. . ." Mrs. Ketchum said softly, taking Ash's  
hand.   
  
"Mom. . ." Ash managed a smile.  
  
"Hi, Ash. How are you feeling?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Not. . .very good. . ." Ash replied. "The doctor. .  
.says I'm hurt. . .pretty bad."  
  
"You're going to be ok, Ash," Brock said. "You're  
tough." He sat Pikachu on Ash's bed. "Pikachu has  
been anxious to see you."  
  
"Hey, Pikachu. . ." Ash reached to pet his Pokemon.  
  
"Pika pi chu pika, Pikapi?" Are you going to be all  
right now, Ash Pikachu asked, looking at Ash with  
worry in its eyes.  
  
"I hope so," Ash replied. "I. . .hope so."  
  
"Ash, you need to rest," Mrs. Ketchum said. Ash  
looked exhausted.  
  
"Will you. . .stay with me?" Ash asked.  
  
"Of course, Ash," Misty said. "We'll all be here.   
Just take it easy." Ash nodded. In just minutes he  
was asleep.  
  
Ash slept most of that afternoon and into the evening,  
waking only for a few minutes at a time. Late in the  
evening Mrs. Ketchum noticed Ash's breathing was  
getting more difficult. She laid a hand on Ash's  
flushed cheek. He seemed too warm.  
  
"Brock, get a nurse," Mrs. Ketchum whispered. "Tell  
her Ash is having a hard time breathing." Brock  
hurried out. A few minutes later he was back with a  
nurse.  
  
"I think Ash has a fever," Mrs. Ketchum said as the  
nurse checked Ash's pulse and listened to his labored  
breathing. The nurse took Ash's temperature.  
  
"He does have a fever," the nurse said. "I'll page  
the doctor."  
  
It wasn't long before the doctor arrived. He sent  
Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, Misty, and Brock to the waiting  
area while he examined Ash.  
  
"Pikachu, you have to come with us," Misty said. "We  
can go back in to Ash soon." She picked up the little  
mouse.  
  
It was a long time before the doctor came out.  
  
"Ash is very sick," he said. "He has pneumonia.   
There's fluid building up in his lungs and around his  
heart."  
  
"Is there anything you can do for Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum  
asked.  
  
"We're giving him medication," the doctor said. "But  
it doesn't look good. I'm sorry.  
  
"You mean. . .Ash is dying?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. The  
doctor nodded.  
  
"No!" Misty sobbed. Tracey put his arm around her,  
trying to comfort her.  
  
"How much time has he got?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"He may not make it through the night," the doctor  
said.  
  
"Does Ash know?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said. "You should go to him. Ash  
needs you." Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Tracey, and Misty  
went back into Ash's room. Misty set Pikachu on Ash's  
bed, where he could reach it easily. The little mouse  
curled up by Ash.  
  
"Hi. . ." Ash whispered. He looked like he had been  
crying, but still managed a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling, Ash?" Brock asked.   
  
"Pretty bad. . ."Ash said. He was quiet a minute. "I  
guess. . .the doctor. . .talked to you?"  
  
"Ash, you have to get better," Misty said, crying  
again. "You have to."  
  
"I'm trying. . .but I don't know. . .if I can. . ."Ash  
said softly.  
  
"Honey, don't try to talk, " Mrs. Ketchum said. "Just  
rest. We're right here with you." Ash nodded. After  
a while he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
+++++  
  
By morning Ash was clearly worse. His fever was  
higher and he was slipping in and out of  
consciousness.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do," the doctor said when  
he came to check on Ash. "It's just a matter of  
time."  
  
"How much time?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Hours," the doctor said. Misty started crying again.  
Tracey took her hand as the doctor left.  
  
  
Just before noon the doctor came to check on Ash. Ash  
had been unconscious most of the morning. The doctor  
checked Ash's pulse and shook his head. It was  
getting very weak.  
  
Ash opened his eyes, looking around at his mother, his  
best friends, and his beloved Pikachu.  
  
"I. . .I love you all. . ." Ash said softly.  
"Goodbye." He closed his eyes, took in a final shaky  
breath, and let it out. Then he was still. The  
doctor reached to check Ash's pulse, but the monitors  
already told him Ash was gone.  
  
"Time of death 11:43am," he said quietly.  
  
"No!" Misty screamed, shocked out of her silence.   
"No, Ash! You can't be gone."  
  
"Misty. . ." Tracey held her and they both wept.  
  
"You were brave to the end, my son," Mrs. Ketchum  
said. She kissed Ash's cheek and smoothed back his  
hair. "Goodbye." Then she gave in to her grief.   
Brock held her as she cried. He stared at Ash in  
stunned silence, unable to believe his best friend was  
really gone.  
  
"Please give us a few minutes," Brock said to the  
doctor.  
  
"Of course," the doctor said. He left. Brock picked  
up Pikachu, who was sobbing with grief.  
  
"Goodbye, Ash," Tracey said softly.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Ash," Brock said. After a few  
minutes they left.  
  
"Brock, can you please call Professor Oak?" Mrs.  
Ketchum asked as they took the elevator to the lobby.   
"I. . .I don't know what to say right now."  
  
"Yes," Brock said as he walked towards the phones.  
  
"Hello?" Professor Oak picked up his phone. He saw  
Brock's face, still stunned by grief. "Brock? How is  
Ash?"  
  
"Ash. . .Ash is gone," Brock said. "He died. . .about  
ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. . .I am so sorry." Professor Oak looked shocked.   
"Is Deliah there? I'd like to talk to her, please."  
  
"Yes, just a minute," Brock said. "Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"I'll talk to him," Mrs. Ketchum said.   
  
"Deliah, I am so sorry," Professor Oak said. "This is  
a great loss for us all. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Could you. . .start the arrangements?" Mrs. Ketchum  
asked. "I can't even think where to start." She was  
crying again.  
  
"Of course, Deliah," Professor Oak said. "I'll take  
care of everything."  
  
+++++  
  
Ash's funeral was held two days later. It was a  
private funeral. Mrs. Ketchum, Misty, Professor Oak,  
Brock, Tracey, and Pikachu were the only ones there.  
  
"Misty?" Tracey knocked on the door of the guest room  
at Mrs. Ketchum's house. He, Brock, and Professor Oak  
had just arrived to pick up Mrs. Ketchum, Pikachu, and  
Misty to go to the cemetery.  
  
"I'm in here," Misty called from across the hall. She  
was sitting on Ash's bed, crying.  
  
"Misty, it's time to go," Tracey said.   
  
"I can't," Misty said. "I miss Ash so much. If I  
don't say goodbye, I can pretend he isn't really  
gone."  
  
"I miss him too, Misty," Tracey said. "I still can't  
believe he's gone. But you know Ash would want us to  
accept his loss and move on." He held Misty until she  
was able to stop crying.  
  
"You're right, Tracey," Misty said. "I guess we'd  
better go now."  
  
"That's it, Misty," Tracey said. "You can do it.   
I'll be right beside you." They walked down the  
stairs together.  
  
It was a simple service, but very beautiful. Misty,  
Pikachu, and Mrs. Ketchum cried all the way through,  
and Brock and Tracey shed a few tears.  
  
When it was time for Ash's casket to be lowered into  
the grave, Misty turned away.  
  
"I can't bear it," she sobbed to Tracey.  
  
"Shhh, I know, Misty," Tracey said. "Come on, let's  
go for a little walk." He led Misty away from the  
grave. They walked over to Professor Oak's car and  
stood waiting for the others, talking quietly.  
  
"Misty? Are you all right, honey?" Mrs. Ketchum asked  
as the others arrived about ten minutes longer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Misty sobbed. "I couldn't take any  
more."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, Misty," Mrs. Ketchum  
said. "We all understand how hard this is."  
  
"Come on, we should go home now," Professor Oak said  
quietly. "It's been a rough day."  
  
+++++  
  
The public memorial service for Ash was held the next  
day on the grounds of Professor Oak's home. Many of  
the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys Ash had met were  
there, as well as a lot of the friends Ash had made on  
his Journeys. The gym leaders from the Indigo League  
all showed up (except for Giovanni, who still ran the  
Viridian City gym). The Orange Crew were all there,  
and Drake, who Ash had battled for his Orange League  
Championship trophies. All the Johto League gym  
leaders were there too.  
  
Just before the service was to start, Jessie, James,  
and Meowth slipped in and sat in the back row.  
  
When it was time to start Mrs. Ketchum stepped on the  
temporary stage Professor Oak had set up.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to remember Ash's life," she  
said. There were tears in her eyes but her voice was  
steady. "I am honored to see how mamy lives Ash has  
touched. He was only 16, but he accomplished a great  
deal in his young life. We are all very proud of  
him." She sat down and Professor Oak stepped onto the  
stage.  
  
"Ash Ketchum accomplished a lot at a young age,"  
Professor Oak said. "His Pokemon Journey got off to a  
rather 'shocking' start, but Ash more than made up for  
it, winning the Orange League twice, the Indigo League  
last year, and the Johto League three times. Ash was  
a caring, compassionate young man. He was a friend to  
everyone he met, human and Pokemon. He always helped  
those in need, even if it meant putting himself in  
danger. In his final moments Ash met death bravely,  
finding the strength to tell his loved ones goodbye.   
Ash, we love you and miss you." Professor Oak sat  
down and the service continued. They sang several of  
Ash's favorite songs and several of the gym leaders  
and Officer Jennys had asked to speak. Then Brock  
stepped up to the stage.  
  
"I've traveled with Ash for most of his Pokemon  
Journeys," Brock said. "I didn't think much of him  
when I first saw him. Ash was just another kid trying  
to get a Boulder badge. But after I got the chance to  
travel with him, I realized how dedicated he was to  
training and battling Pokemon. He loved to travel,  
too, and we had some great times together. He was a  
loyal friend, too, and one of the bravest people I've  
known. If any person or Pokemon needed help, he would  
do anything he could." Brock paused, fighting back  
tears. "Ash, I miss you, buddy. I'll never forget  
you." Brock sat down.  
  
Misty stepped up next.  
  
"I. . .I just wanted to say a few words. . .about how  
much Ash means to me," she said, trying to control her  
tears. "I. . .uh. . .I met Ash on the first day of  
his Pokemon Journey when I fished him and his Pikachu  
out of a river. He wrecked my bike, but he was trying  
to help his Pikachu. I said I would follow him 'til  
he got me a bike. . .but that was six years ago. I  
traveled with Ash for so long because I really like  
him. Oh, Ash. . . ."She broke into tears. "I miss  
you so much."  
  
"Misty. . .come sit down, honey," Mrs. Ketchum said,  
leading Misty back to her seat.  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn," Tracey said nervously as  
he stepped on the stage. "I didn't know Ash as well  
as Brock and Misty. I only traveled with him when he  
won the Orange League trophy the first time." He  
paused, uncertain. "I spent most of my time alone  
when I was a Pokemon Watcher. I never really had any  
friends until I met Ash and Misty. Ash was my closest  
friend. I always admired him. He was really good  
with his Pokemon. Ash was so proud of them when they  
helped him win the Orange League trophy. I was really  
proud to know Ash. He was a great guy. I'll always  
miss him." Tracey sat down.  
  
"Grampa, can I say something?" Gary asked. He had  
been sitting behind Professor Oak.  
  
"Of course, Gary," Professor Oak said. Gary stepped  
on the stage.  
  
"Even though Ash and I have been rivals for the past  
six years, I want to say a few words," Gary said. "I  
always liked Ash. When we were kids I would visit  
Grampa and Ash and I would spend hours playing with  
Grampa's Pokemon. I never admitted it, but I was  
proud of Ash when he won all his league titles. Ash  
was really good with Pokemon. I think it's because he  
really cared about his Pokemon, not just if they could  
win battles for him. Pokemon respond to that, you  
know. They want to be loved, just like we do. And I  
know Ash loved his Pokemon. I miss Ash a lot. I'm  
glad I knew him. He was a great guy." Gary sat down.  
  
"That was beautiful, Gary," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Thank  
you." Gary nodded, embarrassed.   
  
After a few minutes Mrs. Ketchum stepped back on the  
stage, followed by Professor Oak.  
  
"It's been a joy to hear such wonderful memories of my  
son," Mrs. Ketchum said. "We miss Ash deeply, but he  
still lives in our hearts and our memories. Thank you  
all for being here to share this service." She sat  
down.  
  
"Let's have a moment of silence to remember Ash, then  
we will end with a prayer," Professor Oak said.   
Everyone sat quietly. After a few moments Professor  
Oak said a short prayer.  
  
After the service Jessie, James, and Meowth walked up  
to the table where several pictures of Ash, as well as  
his badges and trophies, were displayed.  
  
"Team Rocket?" Brock looked surprised to see them. He  
took Pikachu from Mrs. Ketchum. The little Pokemon  
tensed, ready to use its Thundershock if necessary.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Meowth said. "We're not here to get  
Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah," Jessie added. "We just wanted to pay our  
respects to the kid."  
  
"We actually miss him too," James said as he placed a  
white rose on the table in front of Ash's pictures.   
"Mrs. Ketchum, we're sorry about Ash."  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Were you friends of  
Ash?"  
  
"Not exactly," Meowth said. "Come on, Jess, James,  
we'd better go."  
  
"Thank you for coming," Mrs. Ketchum said. She looked  
slightly confused.   
  
"See ya' around," Meowth said as he, Jessie, and James  
left.   
  
+++++  
  
Time passed slowly as Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Misty, and  
Tracey all tried to get used to Ash being gone and go  
on with their lives. Tracey stayed with Professor  
Oak, gradually taking on more of the responsibilities  
of caring for the Pokemon. Pikachu wouldn't leave  
Mrs. Ketchum and neither would any of Ash's other  
Pokemon. At first Pikachu refused to leave Ash's  
room, and Misty spent most of her time in there. But  
her sisters convinced her to come to Cerulean City for  
a while and she finally began to accept Ash's loss.   
Brock settled down in Pewter City and married the  
Pewter City Nurse Joy. Misty moved in with Mrs.  
Ketchum, but visited her sisters and Brock often.   
When Misty's sisters all were married, Misty and Mrs.  
Ketchum sold the home in Pallet and moved together to  
Cerulean City to run the gym. With many tears and  
many memories they packed Ash's things to take with  
them. Misty never married, but in time learned to be  
content in her life.   
  
The End  
  
I hope the end isn't too lame. I just got a little  
stuck on it. I know the rest of the story is good. I  
hope you like it. Please read and review. I really  
appreciate your comments. 


End file.
